Sebatas Mimpi
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Untuk meramaikan Valentine. Itu hanyalah sebatas mimpi. Mimpi yang menyakitkan. Makanya Hinata tak pernah mencoba memimpikannya. Namun kenyataan bukanlah mimpi dan tak dapat dipungkiri jika bisa saja lebih indah daripada sekedar imajinasi.


_Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Fic apa ini? GAJE!#_headbangs._ Tapi di antara _draft_ gaje lainnya, inilah yang paling lumayan.

Upsy, Light ganti penname lagi. Yup, ini LSC a.k.a MoonLite Crystal alias Light of Leviathan.

_Dozo_, _Minna-sama_!

.

_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning_: Alternate reality, a little bit OOCness.

_Inspirited_: Anime Naruto episode 192, Manga Naruto _chapter_ 524.

_Setting_: anggap saja dunia ninja sudah menjadi damai. Tak tahu entah di _chapter_/episode kapan akan terwujud.

.

_Have a nice read_! ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Cintaku kepadamu**_

_**Sungguh nyata**_

_**Apa adanya**_

_**Tak menuntut kembali**_

_**Untuk dimiliki **_

_**Dan aku tak akan mati**_

_**Walaupun kau tak peduli **_

_**Aku tak ingin menanti**_

_**Bagai memiliki cinta sejati**_

_**Balasan atas cintaku setulus hati**_

_**Karena kutahu pasti**_

_**Itu hanyalah sebatas mimpi**_

.

#~**~#

_Special fic for Valentine's Day_,

.

Sebatas Mimpi

.

_By:_ Light of Leviathan

#~**~#

.

Tak ada lagi rona merah yang seakan membakar wajahnya, kala ia berbicara dengan Naruto Uzumaki.

Tak lagi ia jatuh pingsan, saat Naruto berdekatan dengannya.

Tak lagi ia bersembunyi dan memerhatikan diam-diam pemuda itu dari kejauhan, karena ia bisa selalu bersama dengan Naruto.

Dan Naruto terpesona akan dirinya, seperti Pangeran memuji Putri yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Ah, akhir cerita yang sungguh indah.

Dan itu hanya ada dalam dongeng, atau mungkin karya tulisan semacam _fanfiction_ yang sedang digandrungi oleh para Imajinator.

Siapa pula yang tak menginginkan kisah hidup indah dan penuh kebahagiaan?

Kadang, imajinasi jauh lebih indah dibandingkan kenyataan hidup.

Rasanya nyaris tak mungkin dirinya sendiri bisa bersama _dia_. Tepatnya, Hinata tak percaya pada keajaiban semacam itu. Oke, bukan berarti di dunia ini tak ada keajaiban. Tapi lihatlah dengan logis...

Sepasang mata lavendernya menemukan Naruto sedang tertawa bahagia bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Orang-orang yang pantas bersama Naruto. Yang ingin ia perlihatkan adalah Naruto bahagia. Dan ia tak mempunyai peran apa pun untuk membuat pemuda itu bahagia.

Dia memang bahagia melihat Naruto bahagia—hei, orang waras mana yang tak ikut bahagia melihat orang yang disayanginya berbahagia?—walaupun bukan dirinyalah penyebab kebahagiaan itu.

Naruto mampu tanpa dirinya. Dan ia juga tak mau tergantung pada siapa pun tanpa pengecualian.

Hinata tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri, dengan berpura-pura mengharapkan dan membayangkan Naruto pasti bahagia bersamanya. Penantian panjang yang suatu saat nanti pasti akan terjawab. Sungguh benar-benar seindah dongeng, yang terealisasikan dengan sempurna.

Imajinasi sempurna tersebut bagai balon yang menggelembung terbang ke udara. Ketika tersengat panasnya matahari, balon tersebut pecah tak berbentuk. Terhempas mengotori bumi, setelah menyadari bahwa menyentuh awan pun sang balon tak sampai.

Bisa saja ia bermimpi hingga menjadi bunga tidur, Naruto memeluknya hangat, selalu tersenyum padanya, Naruto selalu bersamanya, Naruto menyejajarkan langkah dengannya, Naruto mencintainya. Tapi ketika ia terbangun dari tidur nanti, ia akan terhempas pada kenyataan pahit bahwa semua itu tidaklah nyata; hanya bunga tidur semata.

Itu hanyalah sebatas mimpi. Mimpi yang menyakitkan. Makanya Hinata tak pernah mencoba memimpikannya.

Cintanya belum atau malah mungkin tak direspon. Inilah kenyataannya. Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya. Toh Hinata tak mampu berharap lebih. Berani mengatakan cinta dengan sejujurnya saja, sudah anugerah yang patut disyukuri. Mengingat momen-momen sedih itu, rasanya ia boleh sedikit bangga atas keberaniannya yang semula ia pikir tak pernah ia miliki.

Hinata hanya mampu memandang Naruto. Lagi-lagi dari kejauhan. Dan suatu saat nanti akan bertambah kuat lagi untuk melindungi pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Andai saja ia mampu untuk sekedar bicara tanpa terbata-bata saat berhadapan dengan Naruto, ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan, _"Terima kasih."_

Pepatah lama mengatakan, _"Berterimakasihlah pada seseorang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. Karena dialah yang mengajarkanmu perasaan indah sekaligus mencampuradukkan bermacam perasaan." _

Hinata berterimakasih untuk banyak hal pada Naruto. Namun ketika ia mempunyai setitik keberanian untuk menyapa Naruto dan mengucapkan betapa ia berterimakasih secara verbal, Naruto selalu saja tak menyadari keberadaannya. Entah kesialannya saja atau memang ia ditakdirkan untuk tidak dapat mengucapkannya pada Naruto dengan diterjemahkan ke dalam kata-kata.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang terlihat gagah dan berkharisma, dilantik menjadi Hokage yang itu artinya mimpi terbesarnya telah tercapai. Dengan topi caping berwarna merah putih perlambang 'Semangat Api Konoha', dibalut jubah merah-hitam yang identik dengan dirinya. Lantas ia tersenyum manis, karena Naruto tertawa bahagia saat teman-teman dan guru-gurunya berhamburan memeluk pemuda yang merupakan anak dari pasangan Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Konoha seakan meledak, penuh dengan gegap-gempita turut berbahagia atas naiknya seorang genin yang langsung menjabat menjadi Hokage. Genin yang paling berjasa dan berprestasi di seluruh penjuru dunia ninja.

Hinata tak tahu sepasang mata menangkap dirinya sedang tersenyum, Hinata juga tak menyadari kepergiannya dari tempat pelantikan Shichidaime Hokage disadari oleh seseorang.

.

#~**~#

.

"_Chikushou_!" umpatnya kesal.

"_Doushite_, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng cepat, lalu tersenyum sekilas. "Ahahaha, tak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya kesal karena Gaara tidak bisa datang ke acara yang paling penting dalam hidupku ini," bohongnya.

Ia belum sempat mengatakan apapun, dan gadis itu keburu pergi.

Ia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu pasrah dan menyerah, karena ia merasa ia patut diperjuangkan.

Yang tidak diketahui Hinata, ia telah menjadi seseorang yang dideskripsikan Naruto beberapa waktu silam, pasca pertarungan Haku dan Zabuza.

"_Seseorang akan menjadi sangat kuat untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya." _

Dan itu artinya Naruto telah menemukan _seseorang yang disayanginya dan ingin dilindunginya sepenuh hati_; alasan mengapa ia menjadi kuat—tidak hanya terbatas karena ingin membawa Sasuke kembali atau menepati janji pada Sakura.

Naruto tidak lagi membutuhkan alasan mengapa seseorang yang istimewa itu adalah Hinata. Naruto hanya jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri, ia tak perlu mencari, karena Hinata lah yang menemukannya.

Tidak menunggu pidato Godaime-Hokage selesai, Naruto kabur secepat kilat dari tempat kehormatan yang disediakan khusus untuknya—menggantikannya dengan satu _kage bunshin_ miliknya. Mengejar seseorang yang menyelinap pergi tanpa ada siapa pun yang menyadarinya kecuali Naruto sendiri.

Hinata memang ada dalam jangkauan pandangnya, namun sosok itu semakin lama semakin menjauh, hingga keluar dari perbatasan desa Konoha. Menelusuri jalan setapak yang dipagari hutan-hutan bersemak lebat.

Lenggang akan penjagaan, Kotetsu dan Izumo baru saja bertukar sapa dengan Hinata, dan Hokage baru mereka berlari bagai kesetanan tak acuh pada ucapan selamat mereka atas naik jabatannya dari genin langsung menjadi Hokage.

Persetan akan dimarahi oleh Tsunade _Baa-chan_, diejek oleh Sasuke-_Teme_, dipukuli oleh Sakura-_chan_, disindir oleh Sai, digoda oleh Kakashi-_Sensei_, dimaklumi oleh Iruka-_Sensei_ dan mengecewakan segenap Konoha—rasanya hampir tak ada yang tahu bahwa Naruto yang duduk manis di kursi di acara pelantikan Hokage hanyalah _kage bunshin_.

"Hi..." Naruto menelan ludahnya, berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dan ketakutan tak bermakna dalam hatinya. "HINATA!"

Hinata nyaris terjatuh saking kagetnya mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya lantang. Ia terpaku di tempat. Oh, Tuhan... mungkin ini hanya harapannya saja yang menimbulkan khalayan akan suara Naruto Uzumaki di indera pendengarannya.

Suara derap langkah mengejarnya, perlahan terhenti. Kesunyian diisi dengan suara napas yang tersengal-sengal, seakan kelelahan karena dikejar-kejar iblis.

"Huufh..." Napasnya terdengar lebih teratur, dan suara itu kembali memanggilnya. "Hinata."

Hinata tak berani berharap lebih, dengan ragu ia menoleh ke belakang. Namun harapan kecil yang bersuara di sudut hatinya itu benar-benar menjadi nyata.

Dalam figur pahlawan yang merupakan Hokage, topi caping itu terjatuh terhembus angin kencang, menampilkan seutuhnya sosok Naruto Uzumaki.

Perlahan Hinata berputar balik, kembali menghadap pada Konoha dan Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi macam apa. Masih merasakan keterkejutan yang membuncah, Hinata berkata pelan, "Se-selamat sudah me-menjadi Hokage, Naruto-_kun_."

_Kami-sama_... saking gugup dan kagetnya ia sampai kembali sedikit terbata-bata.

Naruto mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat serius. Tak pernah Hinata melihat ekspresi yang satu ini, yang membuat Naruto nampak dewasa dan... dan—sungguh sulit diungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

Naruto menghujamkan tatapan tajam pada gadis di hadapannya yang menunduk memainkan jari-jemarinya tanda gugup. Hinata merasa lemah ditatap seperti itu.

Suasana yang terlalu senyap, membuatnya tak nyaman, maka Hinata memutuskan untuk memulai sedikit pembicaraan.

"Bu-bukannya Naruto-_kun_ seharusnya ma-masih ada di tempat pelantikan? Tidak takut di-dimarahi Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Aku melihatmu pergi," kata Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi Hinata. "Mengapa harus melarikan diri di hari ini—tentu kau tahu ini hari penting untukku, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Bu-bukan mau melarikan diri. E-eh, tapi ha-hanya—"

Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan untuk mengklarifikasi masalah lenyap seketika, tertelan kembali di pangkal tenggorokan, ketika Naruto menghampirinya lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat yang erat.

"Tolong... jangan pergi," bisik Naruto parau. "Jangan pergi saat aku baru menyadari bahwa kau sungguh berarti. Jangan pergi saat aku baru menemukan seseorang yang kucari sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Jangan pergi saat aku baru saja berkeinginan untuk melindungimu.

"Jangan pergi, saat akhirnya aku menyadari... aku mencintaimu."

Naruto hanya berkata jujur, seperti Hinata waktu itu. Jujur yang terdengar sungguh puitis.

Setitik airmata meleleh dari sudut sepasang mata lavender yang bening dan terpejam rapat. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata akhirnya menumpukan kepalanya di bahu tegap Naruto, dan membiarkan kedua lengannya mencengkeram jubah merah dengan aksen hitam di bagian punggung. Hinata membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan Naruto.

Rasa lega dan kebahagiaan tak bernama melingkupi hati Naruto, inilah yang dia inginkan. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya merasa tenteram dan damai.

Percaya tidak percaya, semua ini adalah nyata.

Tidak salah Hinata tidak pernah berani bermimpi. Karena kenyataan sendiri mempunyai kisah indah yang tak patut disandangkan dengan imajinasi yang hanya berbataskan mimpi.

Indah tak tergantikan kebahagiaan ini, nyata dan tidak hanya sebatas mimpi.

.

#~**~#

_**Tak pernah aku bermimpi**_

_**Kan dicintai setulus hati**_

_**Namun dia melakukannya**_

_**Tanpa pamrih**_

_**Sungguh takut**_

_**Saat kulihatnya beranjak pergi**_

_**Tinggalkan aku dengan cinta yang baru bersemi **_

_**Tapi itu hanya sebatas mimpi ketakutanku**_

_**Pada kenyataannya**_

_**Dia tetap di sini**_

_**Dalam pelukanku**_

_**Dan selamanya**_

_**Melepasnya saja aku tak sudi**_

#~**~#

.

**Omake**

.

"Katakan kepadaku, kemana kau mau pergi?" tanya Naruto tenang. "Mau melarikan diri, ya?"

"Sa-sama sekali tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat. "A-aku hanya mau berjalan-jalan sa-saja, mencari _angin_."

Merasakan Naruto tidak bergerak atau merespon sama sekali, Hinata memanggilnya. "Naruto-_kun_? _Do-doushite_?"

Dirasakannya Naruto menggeleng salah tingkah. Sebelah tangannya terlepas sesaat dari Hinata untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. "O-oh... kupikir kau mau kabur dari Konoha."

Hinata sekarang mengerti mengapa tadi Naruto seakan terlihat begitu marah padanya. Ternyata hanya kesalahpahaman. Namun berkat kesalahpahaman ini, mereka yang bersama tidak lagi hanya terbayang dalam mimpi.

Hinata tidak dapat menahan tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya, diikuti Naruto yang terkekeh senang.

Selamat tinggal, Mimpi berangan kosong. Karena kenyataan jauh lebih berarti dan membahagiakan.

.

**The End**

.

.

Mohon maaf untuk kekeliruan dalam fic ini. Maaf, fic ini _un-edit_.(_._)a

Valentine bukan hanya tentang coklat. Yang penting kan kasih sayangnya. Upsy, kayaknya ini fic teraneh untuk valentine. Yang mau nagih _update_ fic, aduuh... setelah masa 'neraka' lewat, oke?

Mampir dong untuk RnR fic drabble collection di akun Shuamarillys SV-03! Okeokeoke?

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Leviathan

.

#~**~#

.

Senin, 14 Februari 2011

Valentine, full of love


End file.
